


The Showdown

by Rocquellan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, M/M, exploitation of clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke finds it hard to leave Naruto's ass alone, and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Showdown

**Current location:**

  


 

[Jamaica, Kingston](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Jamaica,%20Kingston)  
A/N: **My first ever Naruto fic! Comments/conrit/thoughts are highly recommended!**

  


_   
**Fic-The Showdown 1/2**   
_

Sasuke sat in Naruto's living room couch, patiently waiting for him to return from Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Naruto was suppose to leave a few minutes after him so they could meet up and do what they normally did, but he just couldn't refuse the free bowl of miso ramen Ayame was offering their best customer, and here he was forty minutes later, still waiting. He expected that one bowl turned into fifty since Naruto was a bottomless pit, and also judging by how long he was waiting.

Sasuke was tempted to look around Naruto's apartment while he waited, but wandering wasn't his style. Besides, he wasn't sure what kind of crazy ass things he might find Naruto hiding or growing in a corner and he preferred not to find out.

The Uchiha Manor was ideal for what he wanted to do, but he couldn't go there because his family was there and it was bad enough Itachi didn't try to hide the bitches he would pick up in the red light district, which infuriated his mother.

Fortunately, he found somebody with a little more class and a little more finesse, even if said person had the mouth of a screaming banshee and an ass tight enough to rival a vice.

You see, Itachi preferred quantity; he was more of the quality type. ..Though he'd never tell Naruto anything remotely related to that. He doubted he would be able to understand with that thick skull of his anyways.

Naruto worked hard, but he was a slob. How did he come up with that conundrum? You see, Naruto could kick your ass three way from Sunday if he tried hard enough, thus he worked hard; but the dirty socks hanging from the bedroom door, the dirty clothes hamper overflowing with smelly orange laundry and the dishes in the sink with caked on food said something entirely different.

Now Sasuke was getting irritated. This was why he was always accused of being impatient. He didn't want to have enough time to sit and think, Naruto should have been back already so he could fuck away the day's frustrations. He'd been coming to Naruto's apartment regularly for the past three months, ever since he walked in on him working himself over while calling out his name.

That day, he came over to drop off a package he got from Iruka sensei and wasn't getting any answer after calling out to Naruto. He wasn't sure why curiosity got the better of him that day of all days, but it did and all he could remember was standing in Naruto's doorway with the package in his hands, watching Naruto with _his_ package in _his_ hands, stroking languidly while a clone knelt down between his open legs and probe him with a middle finger.

He was stunned…to say the least. Naruto looked so fuckable in the throws of ecstasy. He could see every tense muscle and every contour of Naruto's lean body. He could see the precum giving evidence to the fact that he was ready to ejaculate, that and the way he was pumping faster with his moans getting higher and the clone speeding up. His initial thought was to leave, but he was glued to the spot and realized a moment later he was hard.

The horse that broke the camel's back was when Naruto shouted his name with his release. His eyes widened; something only Naruto have ever been able to achieve on a regular basis.

Needless to say he did make his presence known, which startled Naruto. But he did have a huge problem that needed sorted out, and the only person who could sort it out was the person that caused it in the first place. Naruto protested at first but it was a fair barter; the blond caused him to rise to the occasion and in return he had to be the one to deal with it.

That night he fucked a willing Naruto until he begged him to stop.

He smirked when he looked over at the claw marks and scratches on the couch, on the dinner table, on the wall and other inconspicuous places. Naruto loved clawing at things when he was getting fucked; whenever he was over they had to replace bed sheets every time because Naruto would rip them to shreds.

Sasuke crossed his legs while tapping one set of fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair, Naruto was now one hour late.

***********************NaruSasu******************************

Naruto waved to Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Chouji and Shikamaru while standing outside his apartment building, thanking them for walking him home and staying out with him. They left and he walked up to his apartment door with a wide grin on his face because he enjoyed spending time and eating ramen with his friends. It made him so happy.

It wasn't until he pushed his key inside his door that his smile faltered. He was supposed to meet Sasuke earlier. Shit.

When he entered and closed the door behind him he was greeted by a glaring Sasuke who had his chin in one hand with the fingers lightly drumming against the skin of his jaw. Double shit.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Teme, what the hell are you doing here so late? Couldn't you have just gone home?"

Naruto didn't move from the door, and he watched, a feeling of anticipation and fear curling in his stomach when Sasuke stood and predatorily walked over to him. When they stood inches apart he found himself with his back against the door and both of Sasuke's hands planted firmly by his head. Those dark grey eyes slitted while glaring at him intensely and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Was Sasuke _that_ mad at him for being late?

Naruto wanted to explain. "Look…"

"Shut up," Sasuke interjected, not allowing Naruto to finish. By this time he had a hand slowly and teasingly running down Naruto's neck, loving the feel of the soft skin under his fingers.

"Teme…" Naruto glared. He hated to admit to himself that he loved Sasuke's touch, he loved when he came over and would do things to him. It was way better than any of his wet dreams. He blushed when Sasuke swiftly pulled his orange t-shirt over his head and toss it to the side, leaving him open for his scrutiny. It wasn't long until that hand was running down his chest and circling a nipple before pinching and pulling on them.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and he could feel his body temperature rising rapidly.

Sasuke loved the way Naruto would bite his lips when he was horny, or the way he wrinkled his nose like a cat's in confusion or anticipation. His blue eyes held so much depth to them, never lying about his emotions and he could always tell if he was doing things right or not without asking. He doubted Naruto knew he was so easily readable or he would not keep asking him if he was psychic.

But, just like other times he made sure Naruto was completely aroused from the beginning. He watched those soulful blue eyes get more lust filled with every stroke and every touch of his fingers. When he raked his fingertips over a nipple Naruto would gasp, and then by the time he had his hands down his pants, fondling him intimately he would be panting and whimpering. He would squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back in ecstasy at times, which all did well to strengthen Sasuke's raging libido.

"S…Sasuke…" Naruto moaned before using both his hands to grab Sasuke's wrists while his right hand stroked him. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring at him like always, as if fucking with his body was an experiment and he was a scientist. Those dark blue eyes would always look calm and collected with a trace of curiosity.

There was one thing Naruto knew for certain though, that Sasuke was just as talented with his hands as he was with his mouth, because when he kissed him he all but melted under the onslaught. Should a kiss be able to steal one's breath away? He didn't think so but Sasuke always managed to achieve it whenever their lips met.

Sasuke could tell exactly what flavor ramen Naruto had just from the taste of his mouth and judging from the strong taste of peppers, he knew Naruto had suicide ramen; the blond's weekly challenge of a Tabasco and scotch bonnet pepper filled ramen that often left him in tears.

Naruto's manhood was hard and throbbing in his hand and when he gripped the head, squeezed his hand and pulled it forward, Naruto's hips thrusted frontward for more friction.

"Dobe, you're leaking precum all over my fingers," Sasuke muttered teasingly to the panting Naruto.

Through the haze in is mind Naruto heard what Sasuke had said and decided to retaliate. "T…Teme, What the hell's your hand doing down there in the first place?"

Right after he spoke Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes when Sasuke jerked harshly against the sensitive flesh of his sex in response. He couldn't help the lustful whimper he emitted at the feel. He almost lost his mind when Sasuke stuck his tongue out and started lapping at both his nipples, tracing the hardened nubs with his hot, wet tongue.

Sasuke loved the way he could turn Naruto into a boneless mess so easily. He currently had both hands on his shoulders, holding on for support while he sucked, grazed and pulled on his nipples. He wanted to do things to Naruto so badly, all the things he knew he loved and then some. He pulled the panting teen over to the couch and pushed him down on his back before pulling off his pants, exposing his hardened, precum dripping length.

Naruto opened his legs so Sasuke could do what he wanted, and he gazed down at the other teen as he grabbed his cock before bringing his face down to it, causing him to anticipate one of Sasuke's powerful blowjobs.

Sasuke stroked languidly while watching Naruto thrust his hip up in anticipation. His face was so close to Naruto's length he knew he could feel his breath on it, but he wouldn't be making it so easy.

Naruto whimpered piteously when he realized Sasuke wasn't going to make this easy.

The bastard.

Sasuke barely stuck his tongue out and began teasing Naruto with unfulfilled promises of oral attention and kisses along his inner thighs. "Tell me what you want."

Naruto felt like hitting Sasuke over the head with something. "You know what I want, Teme…."

Sasuke began circling Naruto's ass with a finger while he stroked him, causing the blonde to writhe under him. "I can't know what you want unless you tell me."

Naruto bit his lip before thrusting his hips up once again towards Sasuke's mouth. Did he need to spell it out word by word?

"Say it," Sasuke instructed.

Yes he did.

Irritation was mixed with ecstasy when Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Asshole! I need my dick in your mouth right about now."

Sasuke happily obliged. He took Naruto to the back of his throat, going down on him while he widened his legs to give him more access. Luckily he didn't have a gag reflex or he probably would be throwing up with the way Naruto was trying to fuck his face off. There were short, smooth and blonde pubic hair that barely tickled his nose every time he went down and he sucked on the engorged flesh while going back up to the head.

Naruto could barely contain his ecstasy and he cried out and moaned in pleasure while gripping a patch of that gravity defying raven hair, trying to get Sasuke to go as fast of possible….

…But the ass was taking his own sweet time.

Sasuke loved to tease and frustrate Naruto, he was so cute when he was angry. He slowly dragged his tongue over the shaft before opening his mouth and slowly going down to the base; all the while resisting the pull Naruto had on his hair.

Naruto, fed up of Sasuke's slow pace, wrapped both legs around his neck and held him there before interlocking his ankles.

Sasuke allowed Naruto's cock to slip out of his mouth before held his legs in an effort to pry them off.

"Teme, suck me off properly or get the fuck out of my apartment," Naruto chided. He grunted when Sasuke easily managed to free himself from his cock hold….er, his foot hold.

Sasuke, none perturbed, stood and gazed down at a very fuckable Naruto while removing his clothes. "You're going to pay for that, Dobe."

Naruto, feeling the thrill down to his core at the sight of Sasuke stripping before him, only lay with his length throbbing, his breathing erratic and his mouth partly open while he gripped the couch with both hands. Why the fuck was Sasuke so damn sexy? Each layer of clothing that was removed only exposed to his hungry eyes Sasuke's pale, hard body and the sinew of his arms and legs. He was salivating by the time that rock hard cock came into view and he really wanted to taste it.

It was a second after he kicked his underwear to the side that Sasuke felt Naruto grab his arm and pull him roughly towards him, wasting no time before gripping both his ass cheeks while he deep throated him from the couch. He drew in a breath at the sight of those thin lips wrapped around his sex, sucking as if the owner was starved or something. He had one hand gripping Naruto's shoulder in a bid to steady himself because Naruto threatened to push him to the floor with his force.

"Naruto…Na…sto….p," Sasuke grunted. Naruto was way too eager and his rough pace was bringing him closer to the edge of climax, but he couldn't come first, now could he? He had to avoid coming before Naruto at all cost. He remembered what happened the last time that happened and ever since then he preferred Naruto too fucked out to be able to do anything.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke grabbed him by a patch of blonde hair and roughly push him so his back hit the couch. The grip on his hair only tightened as Sasuke brought his face closer to his, causing him to look into those deep dark grey eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stop," Sasuke seethed, his eyes almost narrowing into slits.

Naruto smirked, "Teme, that's how you suck di….."

The rest of Naruto's words were cut off when Sasuke roughly brought their lips together and kissed him, pushing his head back into the couch with the force. All he could do was wrap a hand around that slim waist while Sasuke used a leg to nudge his own apart. He moaned into the kiss when Sasuke began rubbing his hard on against his, sending salacious jolts of pleasure through his body.

Sasuke didn't ease up from his onslaught and while he had Naruto under him with his legs spread like a whore, he gripped his precum leaking length and rubbed it against Naruto's entrance, having no intention of preparing him further.

Naruto felt the head trying to force its way inside him, burning muscle and flesh on its journey to lodge itself inside his ass so the owner could enjoy himself. He tried pushing against Sasuke to get him to ease up, to take it slower but he wouldn't budge, and neither would he relent.

Sasuke's kiss swallowed all of Naruto's cries, pleas, whimpers and screams. He knew it would hurt like hell to have a cock shoved up your ass so suddenly, but Naruto deserved it. Heck, he needed it like a junkie on crack.

Sasuke broke their kiss, but he started thrusting roughly inside him in that instance and whatever complaints Naruto had were replaced by moans of ecstasy and cries for harder when his prostate was hit. He started raking at the couch with his fingers while Sasuke fucked him to within an inch of his sanity.

Naruto had his head thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth partly opened while he sunk himself deeper and deeper into that tight asshole that was Naruto's. Naruto gripped him like a vice, which always caused him to want to cum quickly the first time and in a bid to buy time, grabbed the blond's length and started pumping.

"S…Sasuke! Shit…harder," Naruto screamed at the assault. Why was Sasuke so damn good, Why couldn't he ever resist, why was he so helpless?

Sasuke kept thrusting in and out of Naruto for another few minutes, periodically kissing him until he decided he wanted to change positions. After wrapping both arms around Naruto's back, he hefted him off the couch while they were still joined until he was lying on his back with Naruto on top of him, panting and blushing.

Naruto moaned when he had to sit on Sasuke's pelvis, allowing gravity to make him take him to the hilt.

Sasuke placed both hands on Naruto's thighs, loving the way he looked so sexy with his length saluting proudly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started. He watched Naruto's eyes until they focused on him.

"W…what?" Naruto answered.

"Fuck yourself on me."

That was the instruction before Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, having no intention of helping Naruto with his task.

"I really hate you," Naruto muttered lowly before planting both palms flat against Sasuke's stomach. He would be needing some form of leverage if he was to move on that cock like a yo-yo.

With the first thrust of his hips, Naruto got a slap on the ass for moving too slow.

"I don't have all fucking day Naruto, so move your ass," Sasuke clipped. He could see that Naruto needed help and he gripped his thighs hard enough to leave bruises before thrusting up into him as fast as he could go, feeling his release tightening in his stomach.

Naruto screamed Sasuke's name like a mantra when he started jerking him off while he fucked him. He could feel it, right there at the edge of his consciousness waiting to release while Sasuke aimed for his prostate.

Their cadence got higher near the end and there was an explosion of dark colors behind their eye lids as they both shut their eyes and ejaculated in tandem.

Sasuke filled Naruto while the blond released ribbons of cum on his stomach. His ass muscles clenched him while he came and he moaned with his own release, hitting a level of euphoria only Naruto was able to bring forth.

Naruto collapsed on Sasuke's stomach, breathing hard while he came down from his high and tried to catch his breath. He had his head on Sasuke's chest and he listened to his elevated heart rate, allowing it to help sooth his own racing heart.

Naruto swallowed before speaking. "Sasuke…?"

"Nh," Sasuke acknowledged.

Naruto gingerly raised himself up, feeling Sasuke's semi erect shaft slipping out of his wet, aching asshole. He looked his lover in the eyes and sighed.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow in question, wondering what was on Naruto's mind.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

By the time Sasuke realized what had happened, Naruto had already performed the intricate hand signs and two identical clones stood overlooking him.

Naruto and his clones stood smirking down at him. This was not good.

He was so fucked. Literally.

Shit.

  
/tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Fuck it all to hell and back on a Harley Davidson. This was why he preferred Naruto a fucked out mess after their encounters; he always had some sort of retaliation plan if he was coherent enough to think. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the lecherous look Naruto and his clones were giving him from the couch.

And they were all naked. The only difference between Naruto and his clones was that the real one had bruises on his thighs, mussed up hair and hickeys on his neck. Fucking epic.

The corner of Sasuke's mouth curved slightly at the noticeable difference.

"Teme…what the hell are you smirking at?" Naruto asked him with narrowed eyes while pinning his hands beside him.

Sasuke looked Naruto straight in his own blue eyes. "Anything I do to your clones happens to you automatically once they disperse, doesn't it?"

It sounded rhetorical, but Naruto knew it was a statement.

"I'm not going to touch you Naruto, I'm going to fuck them so hard you won't be able to sit for a month."

Naruto's whiskers twitched before he smirked, "Bring it on!"

Sasuke felt when Naruto kissed him suddenly and harshly, leaving little room for him to breath properly. By the time they broke apart one of the clones grabbed his hands and handcuffed him, preventing him from being able to do any hand signs.

Who was it that said Naruto was an idiot? They've never had him in bed.

"Have your fun while you can Naruto, because when you're through it'll be my turn again," Sasuke taunted.

Naruto huffed, then stood.

"Bring him to the bed," the blond instructed and both of his clones grabbed one of Sasuke's arms and pulled him from his lying position to stand on his two feet.

Naruto walked ahead and Sasuke admired that firm ass before him. When they reached the bedroom he was unceremoniously flung on the dingy hard mattress of Naruto's bed and left there with the two clones standing on each side of him. He watched Naruto walk over to a drawer in a dresser close by and rummage around until he closed it again. When he turned around he had a few items in his hands, a small bottle of lube, a cock ring, a choker and a dildo.

Sasuke smirked, "I always knew you were kinky Naruto, I just hope you sanitized properly that piece of rubber you probably stuck up your ass too much times to count."

Naruto grinned while walking predatorily over to the brunet, "You know Sasuke, for somebody about to get fucked in every hole on your body you sure are cocky. Hold his legs."

Both clones each held a leg and pulled it back so his ass was exposed to Naruto's view.

Naruto put the items on the edge of the bed before crawling to a kneeling position between Sasuke's legs. He reached for the cock ring and placed it at the base of Sasuke's semi erect shaft to stem his ejaculation later. He then secured the black choker around his neck before reaching for the dildo and the lube, holding it up to his face so Sasuke can watch him pour the opaque liquid on to it.

Sasuke watched Naruto watch him, their eyes never leaving each other as Naruto taunted him with his preparations. His cock jolted awake when the hands used to put the cock ring in place brushed over his length, teasing in the way they barely brushed against him. Now with the dildo lubed and ready for his ass, he just watched and waited for Naruto do his thing.

"You see Sasuke, unlike you, I'll try not to tear your ass apart, so I'm going to prepare you first," Naruto grinned.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke answered in a bored voice.

That pissed Naruto off. "Teme…"

Then without warning, the blond shoved the lubed dildo up Sasuke's ass, smirking while he watched his face contort into both pain and pleasure while he grunted. But still, he should have been screaming, shouldn't he?

Sasuke, while breathing hard, took a look at Naruto and noticed the slightly confused look on his face. He grinned.

"I'm not a sissy ass prick who moans like bitch while getting fucked like you Naruto, I thought you'd know that by now."

Naruto glared while still holding the base of the dildo in his hand, feeling it go in to the hilt. It was nine damn inches and Sasuke should be crying, mewling, begging, moaning or something! _Anything!_

Crap.

Naruto retaliated childishly, "Who the hell you calling a sissy ass prick, asshole!" Then he looked to one of his clones, "You, put his mouth to better use."

The clone grinned voraciously before letting go of Sasuke's leg and mounting his face like a horse.

The brunet tried to keep his mouth shut while glaring at the clone but said clone used his fingers to apply ample amount of pressure to his jaw line, causing him to unwillingly open his mouth before slipping his length inside.

Sasuke had to salivate all over the damn thing not to choke on it. The only reason he didn't bite was because he knew this was still a part of Naruto, and he would feel the hurt later if he did it.

He was in no mood to nurse a wounded dick; Naruto or otherwise.

While the clone face fucked him, Naruto was having a grand time shoving the dildo in and out of his ass and the other clone just kept jerking him off. The triple attack got him aroused beyond belief and he patiently waited on Naruto to find his prostate with the dildo. What the hell was taking him so long?

Naruto groaned at the lack of response from Sasuke. Other than his hard on there was no indication he was enjoying himself. He just laid there and took whatever they did to him.

"Teme, what the hell is wrong with you, don't you have any feelings?" Naruto asked, peeved.

The clone on Sasuke's face got up and he glared down at Naruto while licking his lips. He stretched out his cuffed hands to help with the circulation because the clone sat on it. "Like I said, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto was pissed and he glared at Sasuke while wrinkling his nose like a cats'. Without warning he threw Sasuke's legs up and proceeded to sink himself as far inside him as he could go, working his hips so he was positive he was hitting Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke grunted while Naruto fucked him. He just didn't understand that that was the whole point. A dildo was too impersonal, and the way he's thrusting himself inside him and working his backside felt way better than the monotone movements of a piece of rubber.

Naruto could be so easy to manipulate at times.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, writhing under him as he tried his best to please him. Damn if Sasuke's ass wasn't tight and hot, milking him in ways only he could. He saw out the corner of his eyes that his clones were jacking off to the sight of the both of them and he decided to give them a taste, especially since he would be the one feeling it anyways. He pulled out and gestured to one of the clones.

"Fuck him."

Naruto moved away, his cock dripping and covered in precum, only to be replaced a moment later by one of his clones.

Sasuke didn't mind, and just like the real Naruto, the clone was relentless, fucking him like his life depended on it.

He almost moaned. Almost.

A few minutes later, it was the other clone's turn and Naruto had made him suck him off while his clones fucked him, the bastard.

After another few minutes, Naruto pushed a panting Sasuke on to his side before lying down on the bed.

Sasuke hated the way the three reminded him of the cat that ate the canary with the lecherous looks on their faces. He knew that whatever they had planned for him would not be good. After Naruto rolled him over and lie down beside him, he was pulled back until he was lying on top of Naruto on his back.

What the hell was Naruto planning to do?

"Dobe…." Sasuke started in an alarmed voice. Naruto was suddenly inside him while one of the clones held his legs up and the other knelt between them. What the fuck?

"Naruto…stop!" Sasuke panted when the clone started to try and penetrate him at the same time. He was now in a state of drunken ecstasy. He was a masochist, a fucking closeted masochist and here was Naruto, giving him exactly what he wanted; Pain.

The clone made eye contact with his other two counterparts while lining the head of his shaft up with Sasuke's already penetrated backside. This was going to be fun…double penetration fun.

"Teme, shut up and take it like a man," Naruto grinned. He felt the head of the clone's shaft slowly but surely making progress. He watched as Sasuke threw his head back and groaned, panting harder than he did at any of their training.

"See Sasuke? I'm not an Usuratonkachi," Naruto breathed, proud of himself for finally getting such a reaction out of the brunet. His clone was about half way in and the grip was even tighter, not to mention the feel of another cock rubbing against his felt euphoric. He felt Sasuke spasm before he arched his back and looked down at his swelling cock head.

Sasuke couldn't explain it, but the pain was causing a wave of carnal, violent stimulation in his body that made him want to cum, he wanted to release oh so badly but the fucking cock ring hurt; It hurt like hell.

"N… Naruto," Sasuke pleaded, "It hurts!"

The clone on top realized how flushed all of Sasuke's body was with his eyes closed tightly and a slight tremor to his frame. He realized what the problem was when Sasuke reached his bound hands out towards his erection, which seemed so red and swollen against the tight base where the cock ring was.

"Naruto," the clone called out, drawing attention to Sasuke's dripping sex.

"Take it off," Naruto instructed and the third clone was the one to quickly release Sasuke from his southward confines.

It was still hurting even if the pressure wasn't there anymore, but the need to ejaculate was so bad Sasuke couldn't help it. He threw his handcuffed hands around the clone's neck and pulled him down so they were chest to chest, forcing him to slide the rest of the way inside him in one fluid movement. He could feel the sting of the tear, the widening of a passage never meant to take anything so big inside it and he came, came with a scream so piercing he collapsed boneless with ribbons of semen leaving his rigid body.

Naruto and his clone came with a cry and a moan respectively when Sasuke's ass muscles clenched them tightly, constricting around their swollen shafts. They both emptied themselves in tandem inside the semi-conscious brunette, who could do nothing more than lie there with his eyes closed and his breathing erratic and his frame shaking. The clone pulled out first, then Naruto after.

Naruto gently rolled Sasuke on to his side and took the handcuffs off before getting off the bed, realizing his wrists were bruised. The two clones stood beside him while they gazed down at a fucked out Sasuke with hair that made morning bed head look like the best fashion style ever.

"We should do that again," one of the clones commented matter of factly.

"Hai, we should," the other two answered simultaneously.

The clones dispersed into an air of thinly veiled smoke and Naruto went to the bathroom to fetch a small basin with some water and a towel. By the time he came back to the bedroom Sasuke was on his back with the choker still around his neck while he gazed sleepily at Naruto.

Naruto placed the basin by the bedside and knelt beside Sasuke before proceeding to wipe him down. When he came to Sasuke's sore backside, the brunette grunted, the only indication that he was probably more hurt than he was willing to let on.

But that wouldn't stop him from leaving; nothing ever stopped Sasuke from leaving after they had sex and it made him a little sad. Sure they never agreed that this was anything more than a form of stress therapy, but Naruto wanted more. He wanted Sasuke to stay, he wanted Sasuke to want to stay.

But who was he kidding.

After the initial clean up, Naruto went and fetched Sasuke's clothes from the living room, he knew he would want them as soon as possible so he could leave.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, his emotions were so clearly written on his face that Sasuke could practically feel what he was feeling. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve and had no idea.

Naruto wanted him to stay.

Should he?

Did he want his relationship with Naruto to go beyond the mutual agreement they had going? He never planned for any of this to happen, but he knew all along that Naruto had feelings for him. He was never sure what he was feeling for the blond though, other than a lascivious attraction.

But Sasuke wasn't afraid of risks, that was what being an Uchiha was about. You won't know what would happen unless you do it.

Naruto used both hands to hold Sasuke's clothes out to him.

"Here you are," Naruto said.

Sasuke gingerly sat up in the bed and took the offered clothes.

Naruto turned around to go out to the living room, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto, wait…"

Naruto turned back around to look at the brunet, his whiskers twitching in confusion.

He looked to the side before asking, "Do you have any ramen? I'm hungry."

Naruto smiled brightly, "I have lots of ramen! Wait right there."

Sasuke smiled slightly in return. Maybe staying wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

/End


End file.
